Misguided Souls
by Kizilee
Summary: You don't know what you need until it is gone from your reach. Why didn't Blaine understand that before? Why does Kurt realize his feelings when he is a relationship with someone else? And what is going on Kurt's dorm room? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**HEY GUYS! SO, I AM BACK! I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT MY NEW OBSESSION: KLAINE. I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH! I HAVE TO SAY THAT READING FANFICTION ABOUT THEIR THEORETICAL ROMANCE IS ONE OF MY MANY GUILY PLEASURES, SO I DECIDED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE VAST MAJORITY OF KLAINE STORIES!**

**HEEHEE**

**ANYWAYS, I AM SOOO EXCITED TO BE FINALLY GETTING THIS OUT! IT TOOK ME ABOUT 2 HOURS TO WRITE, SO TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG…. YEAH IM TIRES. AS PER USUAL….**

**SOOOOOOOOO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Misguided Souls: Chapter 1

Kurt POV

I took a deep breath. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for, ever since I new this wonderful boy. I swallowed and stepped into the spotlight. I was about to sing a duet with his boyfriend for the whole school to hear. I smiled shakily at Aaron standing across from him.

We had been dating for 2 months now, and it was starting to get serious. We still hadn't told each other those three magical words, but I was sure it would happen soon.

I just wasn't sure if I would be able to say them without lying.

Sure, I liked the thought of loving my boyfriend, but I wasn't sure if it was love or not. I would just have to wait and see on the situation that we were in. I looked behind me at the other Warblers and caught Blaine's eye. Blaine smiled reassuringly and gestured for me to turn around and face the audience.

I took a deep breath and gestured to the stage manager to open the curtains to reveal all the Warblers and me and Aaron standing on bleachers. The Warblers began to sway and sing a capella.

I opened my mouth and began to sing with Aaron:

_Don't go breaking my heart I couldn't if I tried _

_Honey, if I get restless... _

_Baby, you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart _

_You take the weight off me _

_Honey, when you knock on my door _

_I gave you my key _

Aaron smiled at me, but I didn't see the smile reach his eyes. I frowned but quickly forgot about it as I kept singing.

_Nobody knows it _

_When I was down _

_I was your clown _

I started to get nervous. This was all wrong. I started to sweat and bumped over a line in the song. Aaron glanced his way but kept singing. I was forced to go on.

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

My voice cracked and everything stopped. The Warblers stopped singing and just stared. I was usually perfect. How could I have messed up? I blushed profusely and ran off the stage. I saw Aaron's face just before I left and it seemed… angry. Did he have any compassion at all for his boyfriend?

I felt tears coming on but quickly brushed them off of my eyes before they could fall. I heard Aaron running behind me but I kept running until I got to my dorm. Aaron followed me in.

Blaine's POV:

I was shocked beyond belief. Kurt had messed up. It just didn't seem to compute in my brain, for in my mind, Kurt was perfect in every way. One moment, Kurt and Aaron were singing a love song, while I was silently plotting Aaron's death, and the next, Kurt was running off the stage.

I would have ran after Kurt like Aaron did, but I was just too shocked to do anything of the sort. I just couldn't believe it. But, of course, Kurt was still perfect in my eyes but it was weird to see him waver like that. It had never happened before.

Now, I was plotting Aaron's death because, well, as I said, Kurt was perfect and I wanted him. I… I was in love with Kurt Hummel. I loved his smile, his sense of style, his laugh, the way he could always make me melt with joy inside.

Also, his deep sapphire eyes mesmerized me. They always seemed to light up when he was with me, but also when he was with Aaron. I was unbelievably jealous of that boy. Once I finally found my bearings, I set-off down the halls to find Kurt and make sure he was okay.

Kurt's POV:

I turned to Aaron in my room, only to see his eyes livid with anger. I was shocked at how much rage was in Aaron's eyes. It started to make me weary.

"I'm so sorry I messed up! I was just nervous! Ya know, about the people watching."

That was a lie. I was never nervous of the audience.

Aaron calmly closed my door and locked it. I looked at the door and then to Aaron and back again. What was going on?

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

Aaron suddenly slapped me across the face. I yelped and covered up my injured cheek, tears filling my blue eyes. Why was he doing this?

Aaron started speaking in a hushed voice, "You embarrassed me and your fellow Warblers. How dare you?"

Another blow to the face, this time a punch. I fell to the ground, shocked. I considered my options. Run away? Oh, shit the door was locked. Fight back? Nope, Aaron was so much bigger than I was. I sucked in a breath when I realized that there were no options left. I would just have to take it. I closed my eyes and stayed in the floor, curled up in a fetal position.

Suddenly, Aaron was carrying me over to the bed, and I could feel my hands being tied to the poles on either side. Oh god, please no… I thought I heard something by the door but quickly forgot about it when I saw the hungry look in Aaron's eyes. He stared at me and spread his body on top of mine, trying to take off all of my clothes. That was when I started to scream. But there was no point. Everyone was in the auditorium, listening to people sing.

Aaron hit me again, silencing me into small sobs that racked my body. I was not ready for this. Not at all. I could not hear anything else but Aaron's heavy breathing. Oh, it was disgusting to listen to.

I was waiting to give my virginity away to someone else. I had always thought that it would be to Blaine, before Aaron asked me out. I had felt uneasy about it, but finally said yes. Now I realized that I never loved Aaron. It was always Blaine.

Why did I have to realize that at that particular moment?

I tried one more time to scream for help before giving up.

"Help! Please! Oh, god, no! Please!"

My voice cracked and fell silent as Aaron put his hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes as tears fell onto the bed.

*.*.*.*.*

**SORRY FOR THE SADNESS! IT GETS BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE! LUCKILY, I POSTED THESE UP AT THE SAME TIME, SO HOPEFULLY PEOPLE WILL READ ON!**

**ALSO, YOU MAY THINK THAT KURT IS ALWAYS THE "DAMSEL (WHAT'S THE GUY TERM FOR THAT? WHATEVER) IN DISTRESS" BUT I DON'T THINK SO. HE'S JUST LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS… :)**

**I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP SOOO MUCH! I CAN'T LET SOMEONE "WHERE THE PANTS"! IT HAS TO BE EQUAL! 3333**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! READ ON AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME MOTIVATED AND HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU!**

**~KATE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**YAY! CHAPTER 2! I AM UPLOADING THE SAME DAY AS THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER SO PEOPLE WILL FEEL COMPELLED TO READ ON! SO I HOPE YOU ARE!**

**LOL. I JUST REALIZED HOW COMPLETEY AWESOME THESE A/NS. HAHA JK I WAS JUST THINKING THAT WOW, I AM REALLY CONFIDENT IN THESE A/Ns. I JUST PROVED MY own POINT. AWESOME**

**SOOOO YEAH. TO ANY FUTURE/CURRENT WRITERS ON HERE: DON'T DOWN YOURSELF IN AUTHORS NOTES. ITS NOT FUN TO READ! OH, AND I AM GOING TO START SUGGESTING SONGS AT THE END OF THESE, SO PLEASE READ ON! **

**IN MY OTHER EPIC STORY, I DID FUNNY QUOTES BUT I'LL DO DIFFERENT THINGS FOR EACH STORY AS I WRITE IT SOOOOO YEAH.**

**ANYWAYS,,,,, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:**

Chapter 2- Blaine's POV

I set out to walk the hallways, trying to find Kurt to comfort him. For I knew that Kurt always turned to me if he needed to be consoled. Sure, he had a boyfriend, but Kurt and I always had that special bond that I was so afraid of breaking if we ever dated.

That was why I had not asked him out yet. I also had not come to terms with my feelings for the wonderful boy. I was so confused for a while until I realized that I really did love Kurt. But of course, I realized this when Kurt finally had a boyfriend.

I sighed and walked to Kurt's dorm. I had memorized the way there. I didn't even need to look at the signs telling of the room numbers. Luckily I _had_ memorized the way, because I had been caught up in my thoughts of Kurt.

What if Kurt had faltered because he didn't feel comfortable singing a love song with Aaron? Had they even said, "I love you" yet? I hoped not. Then I wouldn't have a chance at all with my wonderful Kurt.

I kept walking, finally getting to Kurt's hallway. "_Why did his room have to be on the top door?"_ I thought. I walked up to his door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a heart-wrenching scream come from inside the door. My heart almost stopped from terror. It was Kurt's voice.

Without thinking, I started to try and open the door by banging against the door with my body. I had to get in. What was happening to Kurt? Whatever Aaron was doing to him, he was going to regret it. He was going to have to get the wrath of Blaine.

I ran to the other side of the hallway to try and hit the door one more time when I heard Kurt scream one more time, "Help! Please!"

I suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline come over me and then I hit the door with as much force as I could. The door burst open and I only had one moment to assess the situation before Aaron came at me, fists in the air.

Kurt's 1st person POV:

I was about to drift into unconsciousness from fear when suddenly Aaron's weight was lifted off of me. I looked up blearily to see Aaron fighting with someone. I tried to adjust my vision to see who it was. Then I saw those dark curls and instantly knew.

"Blaine?" I croaked, but he didn't seem to hear me, since he was concentrated on Aaron.

I sat on that bed for what seemed like hours, watching fight in slow motion before my eyes. I knew that it must have happened quicker, but I don't think I would have been able to comprehend it otherwise.

I saw Aaron punch Blaine in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Aaron hit Blaine again across the face. I had started to cry at this point not wanting to see him get hurt. Then, I saw what Blaine's motive was. He was trying to get to my kitchen. I rarely cooked there, but it was customary according to Dalton that everyone must have a kitchen with pots and pans and silverware.

As Aaron again hit Blaine, he fell and managed to grab a frying pan from the bottom drawer and then forcibly hit Aaron in the head with it. Aaron crumpled to the floor and Blaine dragged his unconscious body to the bathroom and locked him in.

Finally, he turned towards me. I was grateful that Aaron had only taken off my shirt. But I didn't know where it was… Oh no, that was one of my favorite shirts!

Blaine quickly came over and sat on the bed next to me. He looked into my eyes and opened his mouth, but said nothing, just waiting for my reaction. To my dismay, I started to cry.

Blaine's face softened and he put his arm around me so I could cry on his shoulder. I gratefully took that chance and leaned on him, wetting his shirt with my tears.

Blaine's POV:

We sat in silence until he spoke.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

I smiled sadly and said, "Because you are amazing Kurt. It wouldn't be fair if everything went perfect for you."

He nodded into my shoulder. I rested my head on his wonderful hair and tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. _ Just focus on comforting him, Blaine._

We sat on his bed for a while in that position until I realized that I probably should call the Warblers so they could get Aaron out of the bathroom. I was about to ask Kurt if it was okay to call them when I noticed that he had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I smiled and watched him sleep, the most peaceful I had seen him be in a while. After a couple of minutes I snapped out of my trance and called the Warblers. I didn't explain anything, I just told them that they had to get up to room 508 quick.

They were up in record time and I was waiting outside of his door so they wouldn't wake Kurt. I explained everything to them. They were all enraged and literally dragged Aaron out of the bathroom. I even caught a few hitting him themselves.

I smiled triumphantly but immediately grew sober when I saw Kurt's sleeping form. His face was scrunched up in a grimace and I saw him moan a couple times. I was worried about his safety sleeping, so I put a couple pillows on the ground and slept there, right next to the boy I love.

*.*.*.*.*

**AAAAAAAWWWWWW! I LOVE BLAINE SOOO FREAKING MUCH! AND KURT OF COURSE! OH GAWD I WISH THEY WERE TOGETHER ON THE SHOW…. :(**

**THEY BETTER BE SOON OR I AM BOYCOTTING…. JK JK I COULD NEVER DO THAT I AM TOOO OBSESSED! AT LEAST I HAVE THIS STORY TO KEEP MY COMPANY….**

**ANYWAYS HERE IS SUGGESTED SONG OF THE DAY: ROLLING IN THE DEEP BY: ADELE. THIS GIRL IS A FREAKING GENIUS. I SWEAR. pretend there is a heart here cuz of stupid document manager, it is not there. *insert heart here***


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT ONE GUYS! THIS IS KIND OF JUST A FLUFFY CHAPTER BEFORE SOMETHING BIG HAPPENS! AND DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE COMING TODAY OR TOMORROW, DEPENDING ON TIME…**

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE 2 REVIEWS THAT I GOT! THEY ARE SERIOUSLY APPRECIATED! ALSO, THE FAVORITE STORIES AND ALERTS ARE AWESOME, BUT WHAT REALLY MAKES MY DAY ARE PERSONAL REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS FEED PUPPIES RAINBOWS SO WE CAN ENJOY THEIR POOP COLOR. ALSO THEY MAKE ME SMILE. JUST SAYING. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**P.S. I MADE KURT AND BLAINE THE SAME AGE! SO NO TROLLING BOUT IT! MAH STORY, MAH RULES. SO HA UNIVERSE!**

**P.S.S OH AND I HAVEN;T DONE A DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE OR I WILL CRY FROM HUMILIATION AND DESPAIR. :*(**

2 months later:

Kurt's POV:

It had been two months. Two months since my boyfriend had almost raped me. Two months since the bastard that almost raped me went to my old school. Two months since I didn't tell my family about it. Two months since I had realized my feelings for my best friend. And two months since nothing had happened between us.

When he had come to save me, I thought that finally, _finally_ we could be together. But no. Blaine was still my best friend. And I was still his. Nothing had changed.

I sighed in history class as I was thinking all of this over. I wasn't really listening anyway, since I read ahead in the textbook the night before. I could always ask Blaine what the hell the teacher was talking about anyway, since I noticed that he was taking notes.

_Blaine. _Even the though of him sent my heart a flutter. I looked across the room to find his eyes. He smiled at me and beckoned his hand to look at the teacher. I smiled back and turned as if to listen, but I wasn't. I was thinking of him.

Oh, geez, I wanted him so much. His hair that was always gelled back, but I was the only one to see those beautiful curly locks before he put on his gel. I was absolutely in love with his hair. And his deep, brown eyes, and his smile and his laugh and everything about him!

Why didn't he see that I was in love with him?

Blaine's POV:

I was in history class, but I wasn't really listening. I was just sitting there, acting like I was taking notes, but really I was doodling in my handy-dandy Doodling Notebook that I kept with me just in case of boring lessons, such as this one about the many different soldier names in the Civil War. Boring!

I slowly drew a heart around my initials, leaving room for a set of others but I couldn't bring myself to write those other initials in there. It would be awkward, since he was sitting 2 rows in front of me. I'd finish it later.

I grinned as I looked through my book that I had for about six months. It had started with a few music notes and designs but it slowly developed into many different hearts and many different ways of writing love. And possibly a few skulls next to Aaron's name.

Then I was at one page that I knew was the day after Kurt had almost been… well, raped.

It was full of skulls and 2 cartoons strangling each other and finally one of a stick figure crying. I remember wanting to be able to turn into one of my cartoon characters and try to comfort that poor little guy.

But I didn't draw myself. I think it was because I didn't think I was helping Kurt in real life so why would I pretend to do so in my cartoon world?

I felt eyes on me, so I looked up to see this beautiful boy looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. My heart almost melted with happiness but before he could see my expression, I gestured for him to listen to the lesson so I wouldn't have to update it to him later, since I had honestly no clue what Mr. McGinley was talking about.

The moment after his eyes were not looking into mine, I immediately missed them and yearned to have them back on mine.

Why didn't he see that I was in love with him?

Wes' POV:

I was in the one class that Kurt and Blaine had together, which was usually the time that I would scope out their relationship since they would probably never tell me in person. I needed to know if they were together yet.

After about five minutes of watching them I knew they were not together yet. Sigh. Why couldn't they see? I needed to have a freaking video camera at times like these.

Since I was sitting behind Blaine I could see his doodles and almost gagged. SO MANY FUCKING HEARTS. Jeez. I looked at my best friend David beside me, looked at him meaningfully and gestured to Blaine's piece of paper. David sighed and got his own piece of loose leaf, wrote on it and passed it to me.

_Hearts again?_

I smiled at his knowledge and nodded at him.

_**And even designs with hearts in them. He has upgraded.**_

David snorted at my sarcasm and kept writing.

_Why don't they just see it? Look at Kurt._

I glimpsed Kurt peeking through his arm to look back at Blaine who was busy with his love doodles. Their ignorance almost made me gag with complete annoyance over the two of them. I mean seriously?

_**IKR? Why don't they see that they are both completely in love with each other?**_

David nodded.

_We have to get them to see._

_**Yes, but how?**_

_Well, first we must wait until one of them comes to us. Then, I have an idea…_

Before I could ask what exactly he had in mind, Mr. McGinley stared at us knowingly, telling me with his eyes to _stop writing to each other and listen to the freaking lesson._ I grinned back and gave him a thumbs up. Oh, my obnoxiousness astounds me, especially when I do it to a teacher.

I then repeated my question in my head again as I watched both of them fawn over each other.

Why didn't they see that they were in love with each other?

**a/n:**

**`YAY FOR FLUFFINESS! I'M GLAAD THAT I FINALLY GOT TO SEE WES' POINT OF VIEW SINCE HE SUCH A GOOD CHARACTER TO WORK WITH! I ALSO WILL DO A POINT OF VIEW WITH DAVID IN THE NEAR FUTURE…**

**ALL RIGHT AND NOW FOR THE RESPONSES TO THE REVIEWS::**

IfOnlyLoveWasLikeTheMovies87: **THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! YOU'RE REVIEW MADE ME HAPPY!**

Continue: **THANK YOU TOO! THAT SET-UP WAS WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR, BUT I LIKED THE IDEA ABOUT THE WARBLERS HELPING KURT OUT MORE… I THINK I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SOMETHING… YOU'RE REVIEW MADE ME SMILE. :)**

**ANYWAYS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READIING THIS! HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 4 WILL BE COMEING OUT SOON!**

**SUGGESTED SONG: "MISGUIDED GHOSTS" BY" ****PARAMORE. AS YOU MAY HAVE GUESSED, I AM INTO ALTERNATIVE. HEHE**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:**

**HEY GUYS. I AM BACK. BUT, YEAH I'M A LITTLE BUMMED CUZ I GOT A BAD REVIEW… :(**

**I HAVE NEVER GOT ONE BEFORE SO YEAH I WAS LITTLE DISAPPOINTED.**

**BUT WHATEVER! I HOPE I GET MORE (POSITIVE) REVIEWS SOON!**

**P.S. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, WHICH I DOUBT SINCE YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR, BUT IF YOU DO, PLEASE JUST DON'T REVIEW AT ALL OR TELL ME TO FIX IT…. SO YEAH!**

Chapter 4:

**Kurt's POV: **

_I was running through the hallways of a school that I had almost forgotten. _

_William McKinley High School. __I thought that I had almost outrun them when a hulking form stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks._

_I opened my mouth to scream but was immediately silenced by a rough kiss. As his tongue started to creep into my mouth and into the back of my throat, almost choking me. I tried to pull away but he was too strong for me._

_I was suddenly hoisted onto the flagpole in the pouring rain wearing only the ring I had gotten for my birthday from my dad. Two boys I knew all to well stared at me with hunger in their eyes. I screamed again but nothing seemed to come from my mouth._

_Suddenly my heart filled with terror when I saw one of the two goons bring someone outside. Blaine._

_I heard him yelling to me, "Kurt! KURT!" _

_I screamed his name and struggled against my bindings. I saw both of the creeps come up to me and I was suddenly engulfed in darkness._

**Blaine's POV:**

I had woken up to Kurt's screams. Thinking of all the possibilities, I ran up to his bed, ready with my baseball bat but only saw the boy's small frame wreathing in bed, sleeping, but having a terrible nightmare. I started to try and shake him, but it didn't seem to work so I started to scream his name, telling him to please wake up. He kept screaming and then quieted down and screamed one last time… my name.

My eyes scrunched in confusion, but I still was whispering/ screaming his name to wake up. When he finally woke, I looked down at him in concern and worry.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth but instead of speaking burst into tears. I climbed onto his bed and held him as he cried on my shoulder. What had his dream done to him? I had hardly seen him cry, besides the time that he had spied on them and after Aaron had… well, you know.

I patted his back, slightly rocking back and forth with this beautiful boy I my arms… _You're only here to comfort him, Blaine. Nothing else…_

I tried to murmur soothing words to him as we sat on his bed. His sobs soon turned into shutters until he had finally calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong. I decided to be the first one to speak.

"What happened, Kurt?"

He sat up to talk and I immediately missed his warmth against my body. I took all of my strength to not kiss his tears away. I hated to see him like this.

"Well, um…" His voice caught, which was a reason for me to put my arms back around him. He shrugged me off, but I didn't let him see my hurt expression by turning away for a moment.

**Kurt's POV:**

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my sobs that were racking my body. Why was I crying? I had had this dream before, but this time it seemed so real. Also, I hadn't screamed during the other ones.

I leaned back into Blaine's shoulder and told him everything. About how I had been having these dreams a lot. About how it was always Kurofsky and Aaron who were there, but the only thing different was that Blaine was there too.

I looked at his face when I was done and he looked pained, as if it was his dream. That's what I loved about him; the way he could always put himself in someone else's shoes.

I buried myself into his shoulder, but instantly moved away to avoid acting romantic. If someone couldn't reciprocate your feelings, then why would I even try?

Why didn't Blaine like me in that way?

**Blaine's POV:**

As I laid in my bed after Kurt had gone to sleep, I couldn't help but stay awake from worry. I mean, what if he had that dream again? I had to be awake so I could comfort him… and he would be in my arms again.

I blushed, forgetting why I hadn't asked him out yet.

Then, I remembered. It was because I didn't want to hurt him. I mean, Kurt had been sexually assaulted 2 times in a matter of months and a boyfriend would not do him any good. What if it brought back old memories?

Plus, I don't even think he likes me in that way. Why try if I know in my heart of hearts that he does not and never will love me like I love him.

As I thought of all this, I heard Kurt toss and turn in his bed, moaning slightly. I sat up, worried, but he immediately stopped and slept soundly. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't because of worry.

Finally, I decided enough was enough and then rolled my bed (luckily it had wheels) over next to Kurt's so I could watch him sleep… oh, god that sounded too much like Edward from twilight.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning did I finally fell asleep, with my arms around Kurt, protecting him from all the scary dreams that lurked beneath his eyelids.

**Kurt's POV:**

I woke up to feel Blaine's arms around me and my cheek nestled into his chest. What? Before he could wake, I slowly removed myself from him to go take a cold shower... because I seriously needed it right then…

**Blaine's POV:**

I woke up to the absence of Kurt in my arms. Getting worried I quickly searched the room, which wasn't that hard since it was a one bedroom dorm. He wasn't there.

Figuring he was just at breakfast, I slowly roused myself out of bed by the thought of food. I got changed and went into the bathroom to gel my hair back into its usual hairdo.

But when I came out, I was not prepared.

Kurt had just come from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Oh, shit._

I stared at him. I would have never thought that he would be muscular, but apparently I was wrong. I guess that's why he was a good cheerleader back at McKinley. Ms. Sylvester really whipped him into shape.

I could see all the lines on his upper-body, reaching down to his hips and… I didn't dare think of that. His pale chest looked as soft as silk. Oh, how I yearned to touch that sweet, soft skin…

Finally, I looked up to see Kurt watching cautiously. I gulped invisibly and looked away._ Jesus, Blaine, how could you be so stupid?_

Kurt looked a little taken aback too. "Um, Blaine, are you okay? You look a little sick…"

I blushed and quickly said "Yeah, I'm fine, I just- um… have to go to see Wes and David! Er- see ya later, Kurt!"

I quickly bolted out of there and into went to Wes and David's room, not even bothering to knock or announce my arrival. They looked up from their video game to look at me with concern.

I sucked in deep breaths of air and said, "Guys? I need your help with something…"

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! CLIFFY (SORTA KINDA…)**

**HEEHEE. ANYWAYS, HERE ARE SOME… ER… RESPONSES (THAT'S THE WORD!) TO THE 2 REVIEWS THAT I GOT:**

**GleekMe1135: YEAH, YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT READING THIS, BUT I'M SORRY FOR THE MEAN RESPONSE THAT I SENT YOU. I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS RUDE… I WAS A LITTLE MOODY THAT DAY… SORRY**

**Beasty95: HEEHEE THANK YOU! YEAH, IT WAS FUN TO DO POINTS OF VIEW! LOLZ I REMEMBER DOING IT IN 3****RD**** PERSON, BUT LIKE WITH THEIR POINTS OF VIEW, IN LIKE 3****RD**** PERSON (OKAY, YOU GET MY POINT…) AND THEN IT GOT WEIRD SO I HAD TO CHANGE THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER LOL! :)**

**REVIEWERS KEEP REVIEWING AND PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED, REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY (AS LONG AS THEY ARE POSITIVE OR** **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM [THAT I CAN FIX OF COURSE])! HEARTS ALL AROUND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**

**HEY GUYS! I AM HAPPY AGAIN! GOT MORE REVIEWS THAT **_**ALL **_** MADE ME HAPPY!**** THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!**** THEY ALL MADE ME SMILE EVEN MORE AS I READ THEM ALL!**

**LESS THAN 3s ALL AROUND CUZ I CAN'T DO HEARTS ON THE STUPID DOCUMENT MANAGER… WOW THAT SENTENCE DID NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE…. LOLZ**

**ANYWAYS, THOSE REVIEWS REALLY HELPED ME TO BE MOTIVATED ABOUT THIS BOOK AND TO KEEP UPDATING! SOOOO REVIEWS=AWESOMENESS**

**YAY! SO, HERE'S CHAPTER 5! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**OH! AND P.S. THIS WILL BE LESS FREQUENT (SORRY) BECAUSE I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY ON WHICH IS LIKE FANFICTION, BUT IS FOR ORIGINAL STORIES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (sadly) and I do not own the song sung in this chapter (I will tell you what is called at the end…)**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Blaine's POV:

When I burst into Wes and David's room, I knew that it was a mistake. They were both straight guys with girlfriends, how would they know? But they were 2 of my best friends so I sort of had to go to them. They immediately turned off their game controller and patted the bed next to them for him to sit down. Blaine sat down and immediately got into a fetal position, squeezing his knees to his chest, not looking at them.

After a moment of awkward silence, Wes said, "Um, so Blaine… what did you come to talk about?"

"Yeah, spit it out!" chimed in David rudely.

Blaine looked at them both with distaste, wanting with all of his heart to tell them, but his mind kept saying _no, no, NO! _But fortunately, his heart won out, as it usually did, and he spilled everything to his 2 best friends.

They both listened intently as he told them this story:

"I have loved Kurt since when he first came here and I sang him _Teenage Dream." _This was where David sprang up and did a victory dance and Wes screamed "I knew it!" but, Blaine kept speaking in a whispering voice.

"I-I didn't know what to do when I heard about Kurofsky. I was just so angry at him for doing that! Then, when he started to date A-aaron," my voice cracked from emotion, "I was just so sad and I didn't even s-see it at all. And now, I don't want to hurt him! He has been sexually assaulted against his will so many times in the matter of months and he doesn't need a boyfriend now, but… I just want him so much! I can't help it!"

They sat there in silence, contemplating my outburst when suddenly Wes tackled me. "FINALLY!"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise at this sudden affection. Ummm…

David laughed and joined the tackle by jumping onto both of us. I laughed as I tried to work my way out of the bottom of the pile. When I finally submerged, they were sitting down whispering. I raised my eyebrow and took a deep breath. "So…? What do you think I should do?"

They looked at each other simultaneously and pulled me close to whisper their plan in my head. I smiled at the fact that they really had made up a plan for this whole thing…

I quickly calmed down and asked this last question quietly, for I was embarrassed, "Do you really think he likes me?"

Wes looked at me as if I was stupid and said, "Oh my gawd Blaine you are sooo stupid."

I laughed at his fake valley girl accent and blushed at my timidness. Wow. This was really happening. I was going to get Kurt; if this actually worked.

Kurt's POV:

I was in the choir room for Warbler's practice when I saw Blaine in the front of the room, instead of his usual seat beside me. He looked nervous. I wondered why. When I finally decided to actually go and ask him what was wrong, Wes started the meeting with his gavel, as per usual.

I sighed and sat back, watching the empty seat beside me. Why did he have to leave today? I was already tired and needed some Blaine talk for a little pick me up, as I sometimes would say it.

As we waited for Wes to actually talk I saw Blaine take out a guitar. A guitar? Hmmm….

When Wes finally began to speak everyone quieted down, "All right everyone, Blaine has another idea for us to do for Sectionals. Now, it is mostly just guitar so it may be hard to revert it to a capella, but we all love a challenge right? Right."

Everyone laughed at Wes answering his own question and immediately turned their attention to Blaine. He smiled shakily at everyone, his eyes lingering on me. I gave him a questioning look and he started to speak.

"Well, this was a song I heard on YouTube by J.R. Aquino and I thought that it really expressed what I am feeling so, yeah. Oh! And it's called 'Handle With Care.'"

I thought that I had vaguely heard it somewhere. Maybe he had showed it to me? Well, I guess I would hear it again.

Blaine gulped one more time and began to sing. Perfectly of course. His voice never failed to leave me absolutely breathless.

_This is a perfect night to me _

_Just you & I snugglin' in front of the TV _

_Just hanging out with our PJs on _

_Watching "Law & Order: SVU" all night long _

Weird. We had just recently had an SVU marathon a couple weeks ago…

I could see him circling the room, with nothing but me in his eyes. Wait, what? Was this song for me? No, it couldn't be… Oh, but it was. I looked up at him in utter shock as he came towards me. I blushed furiously as he sang on, obviously towards me this time.

_Do you feel it beating? _

_Do you hear what it's saying to you? _

_'Cause mine is fleeting _

_and I think I'm falling _

When he sang those words he took my hand and pressed it to his chest. I was too shocked to realize that I did not take my hand away until he had moved away back to the front of the room. My eyes never left his.

_Oh Oh Oh _

_This could be L-O-V-E _

_Oh Oh Oh _

_This is what I dreamed it would be _

_You got my heart on a leash _

_and I just cannot speak _

_I won't go anywhere _

_just handle with care _

_My heart _

_Please don't break it _

_No, please don't break it_

He almost whispered the last note but it resonated throughout the entire room. After he was done, there was absolute silence. You could have heard a feather drop, if that were even possible. We were just looking at each other.

Suddenly, without thinking I dropped everything and ran to him and jumped into his arms. I hugged him with all of my might and then suddenly his lips were on mine. He gave me one sweet kiss and whispered one word into my ear: "later."

I nodded furiously, but still clung to him as all of the Warblers stood up and clapped. I noticed that David and Wes were the loudest ones, giving us catcalls and jumping up and down. I laughed at their antics but tried to keep my focus on my wonderful, sweet, perfect Blaine.

And life was good.

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYYYYY! FLUFFINESS IN THE DALTON UNIVERSITY RESIDENCE!**

***SIGH OF RELIEF***** SO GLAD I FINALLY GOT THAT OFF OF MY CHEST. THEY ARE SOOOO FREAKING CUTE!**

**OH AND BTW THE SONG THAT THIS WAS: JRA- HANDLE WITH CARE (ORIGINAL VERSION) ON YOUTUBE. LOOK IT UP FOR THE FULL EFFECT! I THOUGHT THAT DARREN'S VOICE WOULD GO WELL WITH IT! YAY!**

**AND NOW FOR RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

kyoujinKRISTA : **XD TO YOU TOO! AND AS YOU CAN SEE I UPDATED! YAY!**

perryspeppypepsi: **FIRST OF ALL, AWESOME NAME. SECOND OF ALL, I AM STOPPING SAYING THE 'OF ALLS'. AND YES THE NIGHTMARE OF DOUCHEBAGS 1 AND 2 ~ I WAS QUITE PROUD OF THAT ONE. I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD BE THAT DARK. I SURPRISE MYSELF EVERYDAY. AND LOL I LIKE YOUR ENTHUSIASM! OH, AND YOU REVIEW MADE ME HAPPY AND MORE WOULD BE AWESOME *WINK WINK* *NUDGE NUDGE***

Macey4xox: **LOL I LIKED YOUR ENTHUSIASM TOO! YES, I DO THINK THAT I DID SCREW THE BAD REVIEWER… OH, SHIT THAT SOUNDED SEXUAL! WHAT I MEANT WAS YEAH I WAS KINDA MEAN TO THEM… I FELT BAD AFTERWARDS…. IM A BAD PERSON. :)**

StunningSpellRocks2345: **YEAH I WAS TRYING TO GET THE POTENTIAL TO OPEN UP MANY GATEWAYS TO MANY OTHER THINGS THAT I AM TRYING TO WORKIN HERE…. :) AND I LIKED YOUR MANNERS AT THE END LOL :)**

**SO THERE YA GO PEOPLE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND DO NOT WORRY IT IS NOT OVER!**

**SUGGESTED SONG OF THE CHAPTER: 'THE CAVE' BY: MUMFORD AND SONS (ON THE GRAMMYS BTW IF YOU SAW THEM…)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE AND POOP OUT RAINBOWS THAT ALLOW ME TO TRAVEL TO FAIRYLAND.**


	6. Epilogue

a/n

**HI GUYS. PLEASE DON'T ASK WHY I HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC. LONG STORY. LIFE'S BEEN PRETTY DANG HARSH FOR ME. IM SINGLE WHICH MAKES ME SAD, MY FRIEND HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH ROUGH TIMES WITH HER SEXUALITY, AND I HAVE HAD TO HELP, WHICH IS NO PROBLEM IT JUST CAN BE DRAINING. WELL, I'M GONNA GO CHANNEL THOSE THOUGHTS INTO THIS CHAPTER I THINK. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE EPILOGUE, THE ENDING. I DO PLAN TO TRY DOING SO 1 SHOTS FOR A COUPLE OF THINGS IF THAT HELPS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. SORRY FOR NOT TRYING HARDER.**

**EPILOGUE:**

Kurt's POV:

Breathe in, breathe out. That seemed like the only things I could think without fainting from excitement and anticipation. And yes, also worry.

My heart beat as I looked over to my soul mate, my Blaine.

He looked almost as nervous as me. Was it too soon? Maybe we should have waited another year, when we were ready to do this. I mean, we had no idea what we were doing! We had barely gone out of college…

I mean, we were already married, why did this have to go by so fast?

I smiled remembering that wonderful day. He knew that I didn't want it to be religious, so it was arranged that it would be on the beach in Puerto Rico. I remember planning out who was going to walk down the isle, when I realized that it didn't matter. We were going to _get married._

So it was decided that we would both be at the alter in our tuxedos: mine was white, his was black because the white would not go with his complexion. I remember him laughing at this and kissing me when I explained this to him.

The guests consisted of all the New Directions (including Mr. Shue with his wife, Ms. Holly Holiday-Shuester at his side, such a cute couple) and most of the Warblers that had become friends with us over the years. Our maid of honor was Blaine's sister, Rosie, who I absolutely adored.

And the Best Man was Finn, who had stuck with me through and through. When I had told him of the "almost rape" he was the one who stayed up all night listening to my story and he was the one who helped the most with my court case. Right now, he was an amazing lawyer. I was so proud of him.

He had married Rachel, and they had two beautiful twins, Nick and Josie. I tried to visit them at least once every month, since they lived so near by. But I knew that I couldn't visit them as often because me and Blaine were moving to California to start a new life for ourselves.

Other bridesmaids were, Mercedes, my best friend in high school. We had grown apart after awhile but when a five year reunion was scheduled for New Directions, we had reconnected. She had married a nice man who had gone to a school across the country, and they had met in college. No children yet, but she informed that they really wanted some children.

Now, my favorite couple at my wedding was Britney and Santana. When Artie had gone off to college and met someone else, Britney finally realized whom she was meant to be with. There had been a huge thing between her and Santana, about how Brit had chosen Artie and not her, but I remember being there and they ended up kissing at the end.

Their love inspired me to take the next step with Blaine that night. That was the night I proposed and he had accepted with as much enthusiasm I could have dreamed of and more.

Artie had found Tina again, but they still haven't gotten married. They had a rocky relationship, but it seemed like it was going to last a long time.

Oh and Quinn. Poor Quinn. She was killed in battle when she was in Afghanistan, being a spy for the United States. She was one of the bravest person I knew. Her funeral was heartbreaking. All of New Directions was there. Her husband, Puck had cried the hardest.

And the last time I had seen Sue Sylvester was on the News when I could see her being hauled off by police men after beating a duck to death with a golf club. Weird and scary.

Our wedding song was I Can't Help Falling in Love With You, and all the Warblers and New Directions sang it, except for us. It was planned that we would sing it too, but it was soon realized that we couldn't sing while sobbing from happiness, so Puck, Rachel, and Finn took over. It was still beautiful even without Blaine's beautiful voice.

But now, here we are, at an airport in California, waiting for 2 girls, to come join our family.

Blaine's POV:

I looked at Kurt and noticed him staring at me, eyes a little distant, but full of love. I reflected the same look back at him, and took his hand, squeezing it.

He smiled faintly and I could almost read his mind. _Are we making a mistake?_

I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "This is no mistake. We got the call from Finn. These girls need us. Both their parents are in jail for murder. They need our help. This is the right thing to do."

He nodded and visibly gulped. I was immediately happy that I was good at hiding my feelings. In school, I had always hid how I felt, always the predictable and dapper Blaine who let nothing past him.

But then, I met Kurt. He opened me up. He was the first person to see me cry in five years and the first person to kiss the tears away. I knew that he would always be there, and that was why I wasn't afraid to show him myself. And that person seemed to be a part of me that he loved also.

I wondered if he was thinking of our past, as was I. I was about to go into remembrance mode, when I saw Finn and Rachel coming around the bend. The reason Rachel was there because she was the guardian ad litem for the children and Finn was their parent's prosecuting lawyer. Their parents had been abusive, so that's why they were taken to court.

And what they found was that they had also murdered animals, which was another reason why Finn had taken the job against them because he knew Rachel would help reveal the truth, being a vegan for 10 years.

Then, I noticed the children. They were both six years old twins, holding Rachel's hand. They were… beautiful. My heart swelled as they came closer, when I realized that they were going to be my children. My and Kurt's. Oh my god, it was finally happening.

Their names were Ayana and Krista. What gorgeous names. Ayana was the older one and Krista the younger by about an hour as I remember. I noticed that Krista had a small bunny in her right hand, while the other was still holding Rachel's hand. I watched as Finn pointed to us and Kurt waved nervously. I squeezed his hand again and began to walk towards them.

Kurt smiled at me, suddenly no trace of worry in his smile, just pure joy. That was all I needed to keep on walking. We had met them before, via video chat, and had gotten to know them, but this was different. This time, they were going to come home with us. This time, they would be ours.

When we met we didn't know what to do, but suddenly, it was answered by the girls. Ayana and Krista ran the few steps between them and Kurt and I and hugged us. Ayana had Kurt, and I had young Krista. I grinned and hugged her back.

When they finally detached themselves from our legs, I crouched down to look into both if their eyes. "Now, what do we have here? 2 little muskrats?"

They both giggled and shook their head no.

Kurt joined in on the game, crouching down too. "No? Hmmmm…. Maybe 2 little songbirds?"

They laughed even more and shook their head no again.

I looked at Kurt and winked. "Okay then… maybe 2 little… girls?"

They grinned and screamed and jumped into our arms again. We picked them up and Kurt was beaming, showing no sign of insecurity. Rachel and Finn smiled back at us and then Finn said to the girls, "Okay, they are your parents now. Auntie Rachel and I will visit as much as we can, but not as much, okay?"

They nodded and reached for them. Rachel and Finn embraced them, and then handed them back to us. Kurt and I slowly began to walk back to our car. We had gotten a Volkswagen, to Kurt's protests and my reassurances that it would be better. But of course, our other car was a blue sports car for other uses.

Plus, the Volkswagen was purple. "Periwinkle" according to Kurt, but trust me, it was purple. I just said, "Whatever floats your boat." The look that he gave me when I said that was so adorable that I plan to tease him about this car for awhile…

When we finally got them into the car, with their matching car seats that matched the interior of the car (Oh, Kurt the fashionista), I grinned at him while I drove the car. He smiled back and said one of the best three words that can come out of his mouth.

"I love you."

My eyes melted and said, "I love you too. This is going to work."

And then we went on the road to forever.

*.*.*.*.*

**THEY ARE SOOOO FREAKING CUTE! I AM SOOO HAPPY THAT I FINISHED THIS! SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK MONTHS TO COME OUT! I JUST… DIDN'T HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO FINISH IT. I AM SO SORRY.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANT TO MAKE MORE ONE SHOTS. THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE REVIEWED! :)**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. I AM SAD TO GO. :P**


End file.
